


goodbye

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, pre/post-goldeneye, sure, toot toot pain train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre/post-goldeneye maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreaminglamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreaminglamb/gifts).



006 laughed at his joke and James just smiled. Alec had a nice smile and when he laughed it made him look younger than he really was. It’s just who Alec was, a boyish face with a license to kill. James looked back at 006 and a voice ripped through.

“Sir?” a young woman asked. “You all right, 007?”

James grunted and adjusted his coat. “Fine, 006.”

006 gave a sideways glance but adjusted the earwig that nestled in her ear. Her brown hair was down, keeping the earwig hidden from view as long as she didn’t touch it.  She checked her weapon and looked back. “You ready, James?”

James blinked and Alec gave him a wolfish grin as he pointed his pistol to the ceiling. “Come on, James, for England right?”

“Yeah Alec,” James smiled as he holstered his gun and put on his suit jacket.

“It’s Alice,” 006 told him. James looked at her confused.

“Didn’t I say that?” James asked.

Alice shook her head. “I heard Alex.”

James cleared his throat. “Sorry. Too many names to remember. You ready?”

Alice nodded as she grabbed her coat. James looked to the door and Alec was there and smiled.

“Come on, git,”Alec told him and laughed. “First one to sleep with the mark gets ten quid, yeh?”

“Make it twenty,” James whispered to himself as he placed the earwig in his ear.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” a new voice asked in his head.

“I’m fine, Q,” James grumbled as he locked the door to their hotel room.

“Alice says that you called her Alex,” he said. “Or should I say Alec.”

“It was a mistake,” James defended.

“It’s also been almost eight months. You knew we had to replace 006.”

James closed his eyes and said quietly: “I know.”

“I’m sorry,” Q said back. “About Alec…I knew he was your best friend.”

“Brother, more like,” James muttered.

“Will you be able to do this mission? Alice can do it on her own if you aren’t.”

“I’ll be fine,” James snapped.

James headed to the car and looked up. Alec opened the door, stood out, and pounded on the roof of the car. “Well come on! I got twenty quid to get!”

James gave a small grin and got into the car. The car started and James leaned back in his seat before he looked over to see Alice. “Let’s get going.”

“My pleasure, 007,” Alice smiled as she revved the engine.

James looked out the window and saw Alec at the steps of the hotel. With that shit eating grin, Alec waved before he completely disappeared. James frowned and let out a breath.

 

_Goodbye brother._


End file.
